Mary's Song Niley Style
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: One shot/song fic based on Taylor Swift's Mary's song.


**Hello fellow readers! First of all Happy Halloween to you all! **

**Second of all... here's a little one shot/song fic I wrote based on Taylor Swift's "Mary's song". I got the idea from the popular video on youtube made by ****PrincetonGirl705**** on Nick and Miley based on that song! If you haven't already, you should check out the video, it's awesome! **

**(link to be used without the spaces: http:// .com /watch?v=TQmk_Enp3vk)**

**....................................................................................**

**Mary's song Niley Style (Taylor Swift) – One Shot**

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**_

"Miley!" Nine year old Nicholas called his best friend from his backyard, waving her over.

"You're back!" The little seven year old Miley cried out excitedly. She ran out the gate and into the Gray's backyard, singing happily: "You're back, you're back, you're back!"

"You said that already!" Nick grinned, showing off his crooked teeth.

"How was your holiday? Tell me, tell me!" She begged, jumping up and down impatiently.

"We went to a harbour and took a big boat... it was so big, my dad said they are called ships! And there was even a swimming pool on the deck! And restaurants! So many restaurants with so much good food! I wanted to bring some food back for you but my mom said it would get spoiled in the heat. I'm sorry, Miley." The older child apologised.

"That's ok. I wish I could have come! We could have gone swimming together and shared all that yummy food!" Miley exclaimed, her wide blue eyes twinkling.

"Maybe next time?" Nick suggested cautiously, not wanting to raise her hopes in case it never happened.

"Really? You think you could show me sometime?" Her eyes sparkled under the setting sun.

"Of course, Miles. I will show you one day." He promised, smiling at his friend.

_  
__**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

"You can take her there for your honey moon, son!" Robby Ray laughed as he patted the boy's shoulder.

Denise and Susan let out a throaty laugh as they rolled their eyes.

"What's a honey moon, daddy?" Little Miley crinkled her nose in confusion.

"It's when people get married, they go on a holiday together!" Nick spoke up, proud to teach his younger, ignorant friend.

"But daddy, Nick and I aren't married! Can he still show me the boat?"

"Of course he can darling, your daddy is just being silly!" Paul spoke up, reassuring the little girl with a smile.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**_

"No! Miley, don't do that!" A 10 year old Nick shouted when he saw his friend climbing the rope ladder to the three-house he and his father had built during the summer.

"You can't catch me!" The little 8 year old taunted before disappearing into the wooden shelter.

"Of course I can! I'm bigger and faster than you!" He countered, dashing to the old tree in the Gray Backyard and climbing the ladder Miley had climbed seconds earlier.

"I can still run faster!!" She stuck her tongue out and threw herself in the air, her arms holding onto the lowest branch as her legs swung in mid air. Nick's eyes widened at the sight and prepared himself to jump down if she needed assistance. To his amazement, she jumped, landing safely on her two feet.

"Are you not going to catch me?" She frowned, hands on hips.

"Of course I am! And when I do I'm gonna beat you up!" He laughed, climbing down the ladder and running after the little girl. However, he soon changed his mind when he saw the look of fear cross her eyes and when he did catch her, he tickled her until her chest was heaving from her unstoppable giggles.

_  
__**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**_

"You still think girls have cooties!" Ten year old Miley laughed again, repeating the sentence for the tenth time that day, much to Nick's annoyance.

"I do not! I hang out with you, don't I?" The twelve year old responded defensively.

"Yeah... but you wouldn't kiss me if I dared you to! Because you still think girls have cooties!" She teased again, laughing.

"You want me to kiss you?" The older boy smirked. "Watch me!" He took a few steps forward, bringing himself closer to her.

"Ew! No!" She looked at him, disgusted before turning on her heels and running away.

"Ha! _You_ still think _boys_ have cooties!" He mocked, laughing at her antics.

_**  
Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**_

Eighteen year old Nick gulped at the sight of his childhood best friend. He had to admit it... she looked stunning in her red dress, her clear blue eyes whining under the moonlight. The two friends had disappeared shortly after the start of their parents' party, wanting to get away from all the adult talk and have their own teenage fun on the private beach belonging to the Stewart house. But now that he had taken a proper look at her, he wondered how he would manage to speak. She had taken away his breath with her newfound beauty.

"Are you alright?" A concerned sixteen year old asked her best friend.

"Yeah... it's just... you don't look like the girl who was my best friend." His eyes shone under the dim light, boring into her own.

"Of course I don't!" She laughed. "I'm sixteen, Nick! Did you expect me to look like a seven year old all my life?"

"I guess!" He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, a coy smile on his lips.

Miley couldn't help but roll her eyes at his statement, a smile never leaving her face. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I can't believe you're still my best friend after all these years..." She laughed lightly, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"I've always been and I always will be your best friend, Mi." He sealed the deal by pressing an affectionate kiss to her forehead.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**_

"Bring her home no later than 12, son. go it?" Robby warned Nick.

"Dad!" Miley whined. "If there is one guy you can trust it's Nick so can we please just go now before you scare him off?" She said half seriously. Nick had to hold in a chuckle as he listened to his girlfriend of six months.

"Fine. Go on, kids! Have fun!" He kissed his daughters' cheek one last time. "When I used to tease them about falling in love, I never meant for them to take it seriously!" He mumbled just loud enough for his wife to hear. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh be quiet. If there is anybody boy you would trust our daughter with I know it's Nick! So stop acting like you're not happy about it!" Susan smiled, a triumphant look on her aging features. The man huffed playfully, knowing his wife had seen right through him just like she always had.

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
**_

"It's so peaceful here... far away from all the worries that come with growing up." Miley sighed as she watched the water in the creek, flowing undisturbed. How she wished that her life was that simple, just like running water. She left a tear roll down her cheek, knowing it would be a matter of time until she and Nick would be separated again.

"It will be ok, Miles. Just a year to go until I finish college and then I will come out to be with you, I promise." He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, squeezing her hand in his to reassure her.

_**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**_

"Can you believe we've been together for three years?" Nick looked over at Miley who was snuggled in a blanket on the passenger seat beside him as he drove his truck out their hometown and towards Miley's college campus.

"I can't say they have been the best years because I've never known life without you... I've had the best 20 years anyone could ask for." She smiled genuinely.

"Well I did live two years, waiting for you to be born..." He played along, teasing her. "But the years after that were the awesome... and these past three years have been even better." He gave her a loving glance as he reached out for her hand, kissing her fingers.

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**_

_**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**_

"I saw you with him, Miley! I saw you guys 'working' on your project! I saw the way he was looking at you!" Nick snapped, making air quotes as he said the word 'working'.

"I love you, you should know that. I love that you get jealous because it reminds me of how protective you are of me! But there's a limit to everything... So if you think I'm going to sit here and be accused of cheating on your, you're out of your mind." Miley shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"I'm not accusing you of anything!" Nick cried out.

"You can sleep in the guest room." She said coldly before walking to her bedroom, slamming the door shut._**  
**_  
_**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

"This is where we became official!" Miley stated happily as she stood on the pier overlooking the bay.

"So many things happened out here for us..." Nick agreed, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend of 6 years.

"Our first kiss... Our first make up after our first fight." Miley laughed. "Looks like it's our lucky spot..."

"And that's why I picked this place to..." His voice trailed off as he dropped on one knee. "... that's why I picked this place to ask you if..." He took in a sharp intake of air. "If you will do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife..." _****_

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too

Nick watched as his bride walked towards him, coming closer with every step. He couldn't help but become mesmerize by the way her blue eyes sparkled and the white dress flowed perfectly down her womanly curves. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, he had to hand her that much. He held out his hand so that Robby Ray could place his daughter's hand in it. When he did, Nick gave it a gentle squeeze, silently thanking her for being at his side on this special day, the day of their wedding.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Nick answered without hesitation, a wide smile adorning his lips and his eyes never leaving Miley's.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher looked over at the bride who let out a shaky breath.

"Yes, I do." She responded tearfully, clearly moved by the ceremony. The bright smiles that graced their lips in that moment would be recorded in their hearts as well as their photo albums that they would keep to show their children in the future.

_**  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**_

"Let me see my grandchildren!" Susan rushed out the front door as soon as she saw the large SUV pull up in the Stewart driveway.

"Oh my, my, my..." She blinked, trying to hold the tears of joy as she saw her daughter and son in law take out the one month old little girl and little boy from their car seats, holding them close to their bodies. The five some made their way to the front porch of the house, the new mother and father rocking their little angels in their arms as they looked at each other lovingly, proud to be the parents of these gems, the fruits of their eternal love._****_

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

........................................................................

**So this is my first song fic/one shot, please don't be too harsh :-S. Joking. Any comment is welcome, good or bad! xoxo**


End file.
